With wide popularity of smart phones, the smart phone can support an increasing number of applications and are becoming more powerful. The smart phone is also becoming diversified and personalized and has already been an indispensable electronic device in users' life. More and more research shows that how software works and how the users use smartphones are key factors in determining energy consumption and efficiency of a system.
At present, most smart phones adopt fingerprint unlocking schemes. The fingerprint recognition device of the mobile phone is generally installed in a separate area, such as a Home button on a lower side of a screen of the mobile phone, the back of the mobile phone, or the like. When the user unlocks a mobile phone in a screen-off state, a fingerprint of a finger of the user needs to be touched or pressed on an area of the fingerprint recognition device, so that the fingerprint recognition device can collect fingerprint data. After the fingerprint data is matched, the screen is lighted up and the mobile phone is unlocked.